fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 28
Returning the Dark Seal / Escape from Nightmare Hallow Once back in Bloodstone I made my way to the Bloodstone Mansion as I spotted Reaver in the same pose I saw him in before with a painter painting his picture. "You're back! My men are positively buzzing with interest 'who is this person' they ask 'have heroes come back to Albion?' and blah, blah, blah and so on and so forth and I really don't care" he said as I leaned up against the wall. "You see while you were out making your name a hou- a hovel-hold word, I discovered that you recently waltzed right out of Lucien's Spire" he said. "So?" I said. "So unless I miss my guess and incidentally I never miss, you want me to help you waltz back in there and take him down" he said. "Yep" I said. "Hmm tempting, who knows what lovelies he has secreted away in there" he said thinking out loud "but here's the problem you've done all sorts of impressive things and yet you haven't done anything the benefits me, but wait perhaps there is something you can do for me" he said. "What do you want?" I asked. "There's a certain item I need returned to its rightful owners in Wraithmarsh, they live in an enchanting place called the Shadow Court" he said. "I'd do it myself but my relationship with the owners is...complicated, and while my associates have their uses most aren't terribly reliable, so how about this you run this little errand for me and then I'll assist you in your quest for...vengeance or...or riches or whatever it is that floats your particular boat" he said. "Fine where is it?" I asked. "This item I need returned is just there see? See? See that little objet d'art?" He said as I looked over to a creepy looking seal on the table as I picked it up. "There's a good lad, just come back and see me when you've dropped it off at the Shadow Court, tatty bye" he said getting out of his pose as I made my way out the door and heard Reaver speak to the artist. "Are you really suggesting my cheek bones are anywhere near that low?" he said as I heard his gun shot. "The Shadow Court...it was they who destroyed Oakvale, there is a deep well in the center of Wraithmarsh made of tombs...that is where they reside, be careful there is more to this task then Reaver lets on" Theresa said. "I know, that's why I don't trust him" I said. Once in Wraithmarsh and entered the Shadow Court as Shadows appeared and I could hear a woman crying as I fought past the shadows and found the woman who was in a large room across from three thrones made of bones. "Are you all right?" I asked. "Please, help me" she said. "What happened, how did you get here?" I asked. "Me and some friends, we were reading from this really old book we found, it had all these strange words, then there was this bright light and I...I woke up here!" She said. "This isn't good" I said. "Where are we? I'm so scarred I...I just want to go home" she said as three large shadows appeared by the thrones ad the woman screamed. "Welcome, welcome, welcome" the three Judges said in order as the center spoke. "One of you carries the Dark Seal but there are two, only one in required" he said. "Required for what?" I asked. "One will trade their youth and beauty so that the King of the Thieves may retain his" he said. "What! No way! I just came here to return this bloody seal! There is no way in hell I'm trading mine or this girl youth!" I yelled. "This is the bargain we honor, the rule cannot be broken, we will take whoever bears the Dark Seal, you must choose quickly" the judge said as I turned to the girl. "Please I just want to see my parents again" she said as I grunted as I knew I couldn't live with myself if I took away this girl youth. "Fine you win! Take mine!" I yelled as black smoke began to form around me as I felt my body weaken as the girl screamed and ran off. "Wait!" I yelled as I saw my refection on the blade of my sword as saw I had become a hideous being with red glowing eyes. "Reaver had again fulfilled the bargain, but when the sacrifices stop we will come for him, this he knows" the judges said as they vanished. "You are truly selfless, you sacrificed yourself for the sake of a stranger, now Reaver must fulfill his part of the bargain" Theresa said. "Do we really need him! Because I'm going to kill that bastard when I see him!" I yelled. "Sparrow before you return to Reaver, meet me at my tower I believe I know a way to fix you" Garth said. "If that means I don't have to look like this anymore I'll take it" I said as I put a hood up around my head and made my way back to Bloodstone and road back to Oakfield as I traveled to Brightwood Tower. At the tower I walked over the dead bodies of Spire Guards as I meet Garth upstairs in his rebuilt study. "Let me see the damage" Garth said as I removed my hood as Garth examined me. "What are you going to do?" I asked. "I'm not doing anything all you have to do is sleep" Garth said. "What?" I said. "Upstairs is a room with a single bed but this bed has unnatural powers and once you go to sleep you'll enter a world of Nightmare Hollow once you beat the challenges you'll awaken maybe even a few years younger" Garth said. "How old are you really?" I asked. "That's for me to know now head up only one person can enter Nightmare Hollow at a time" Garth said as I climbed up the ladder and saw the nasty looking bed. "You're kidding right?" I asked looking down at Garth. "Don't be fooled by what you see" Garth said. "Fine night Garth" I said as I laid down on the bad as I fell asleep. When I awoke the roof that was above my head was gone and a dark gloomy sky filled it as I ross from the bed and saw grass around me as I moved my feet over the edge of the bed and I saw my feet didn't touch the ground as I looked as myself and saw I had puny hands as I looked over to a puddle of water and saw I was a kid again with my sword and gun that were much larger than me. "Is this Nightmare Hollow?" I asked but didn't get an answer. "Theresa?" I said still not getting an answer. "I guess I'm on my own" I said moving to a path where I saw a treasure chest in the middle of this dream. Just as I was about to open the chest a paper appeared on the chest as I picked it up and read it. Hello! I hope we can be Super Best Friends. There's something I want to give you. Something I think you'll like. Chesty, your friendly chest. PS What are your hobbies? Sometimes I like to kill people. The note said as it vanished with the chest. "A chest that likes to kill people, how original" I said as I looked around and followed a path to a place where a mist was on the floor and the chest was in the middle of the room as I tried to open it but another note appeared as I read it. Hello again, Super Best Friend. Let's play a game! And if you win the game I can give you your prize. Because that's how games work, Winner get prizes and losers bleed a lot and then gets eaten by worms. I like games! Chesty "You are a very creepy chest" I said trying to open it but Giant Beetles began to appear around me as I drew my sword and began smashing the bugs. Once I squashed the last bug the chest vanished and I went back to where I started and followed another path. Once I found the chest by a skeleton shrine that looked like the one in Twinblades Tomb I found another note as I read it. Hey! You're very good at games, aren't you? Do you ever cut the legs off adventurers and see how long it takes them to crawl to what they think is safety but is actually a swamp filled with flesh eating insects? That's one of my favorites. Maybe we can play it later! Chesty Once again as the note disappeared and instead of bugs appearing Hobbes appeared as I didn't want to waste my energy on them and used ultimate Force Push and watched all them fly back and die on impact with walls as the chest disappeared and I followed the other path to a graveyard as the chest stood next to the tree with another note. Hey! That wasn't very nice, you know, hurting Hobbes like that. Don't you know that they're only little children? Children who'vehad their souls devoured by dark nymphs? I'm only Super Best Friends with nice people. But it's okay. I forgive you. Chesty The note said as the note vanished and Wisps began to surround me as Hollow Men begin to appear as I used ultimate Inferno to set the Hollow Men on fire as they exploded and the chest vanished. I followed a path to a large tree on a hill the resembled the Golden Oak as I approached the chest and picked up the next note. Wow! Isn't this just the best time you've ever had? In fact, we're having such a great fun that I've invited a bunch of my other Super Best Friend's! They came into Chesty's home just like you did, and they liked it so much that they stayed here forever and ever. Please say you'll stay too! Chesty As the note vanished as Hollow Men appeared and a large Queen Banshee appeared and here children began to form. "You call theses friends! These are monsters you crazy chest!" I yelled as I began to fight off all the enemies. After defeating the enemies I made my way towards a gate as I followed it into a tomb where I found the chest in the room surrounded by doors Oh hi, You make me sad when you hurt my other friends. They just want you to stay here like Chesty does. Don't like it here? Do you like doggies! I love doggies! Let's play with doggies! Chest "Well I guess dogs don't sound bad" I said as the chest vanished and the doors opened and Balverines filled the rooms. "Those aren't dogs you damn chest, they're Balverines!" I yelled see the creature's tower over me as I drew my weapon and got ready to fight. After the last Balverine fell and I looked for more the chest reappeared as I took the note off it and read it. Dear stranger who used to be Chesty's Super Best Friend but isn't anymore. We've all been so happy that you came to visit us, and we really, really wish you would stay. But Chesty said he would give you a prize, and Chesty never lies. Enjoy it, and think of Chesty whenever you look at it. We will be so lonely without you and die. Love, Chesty As the note vanished but the chest didn't as I opened it and found one-hundred thousand gold pieces and a diamond. "Thanks, to bad this is a dream and this stuff won't leave with me" I said as I turned to the opened doors and saw another bed as I crawled into it and fell back asleep. When I awoke I was back in Brightwood tower and as I shifted in the bed I felt something on my bed as I found a large bag of gold and the diamond from the dream realm. "Garth how long was I asleep?" I asked. "Six hours now come down so we can see if you're back to normal" Garth said as I climbed back down to Garth and turned to him as he held up a mirror as I saw my face was back to normal. "It worked, oh thanks you Chesty!" I said looking back up to the bed. "Chesty? That annoying chest from Nightmare Hollow, you saw him?" Garth asked. "Yep and now I'm going back to Bloodstone to kick Reaver ass!" I said. "I'll return to the Guild and meet up with you later" Garth said. "Thanks Garth I owe you one" I said heading back to Bloodstone.